A Ranger Named
by ChocoKoko
Summary: What if Touko was a Pokemon ranger, aiming to be the Top Ranger? How would Team Plasma get in her way then? After all, Rangers befriend Pokemon, not imprison them...


What if Touko was a Pokemon ranger, aiming to be the Top Ranger? How would Team Plasma get in her way then? After all, Rangers befriend Pokemon, not imprison them...

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Eh~ But I fixed it!" Touko complained. The teacher glared.<p>

"You broke the Styler anyways! We have to hold you back!" the principal of Ranger School sighed.

"You're suspended!" the other teacher declared, as those words echoed around Touko's fourteen year old mind.

**XxXxXxXx**

"And now, two years later, I'm the best Pokemon Ranger around," Touko chuckled darkly as she remembered when she got suspended. "I'm so close to becoming a Top Ranger. That old geezer won't know what hit him when I become a Top Ranger! Right Mijumaru?"

"Miju!" the Pokemon agreed happily. Touko smiled at her partner Pokemon.

"And I remember very clearly when you chose to travel with me instead of being like the usual Pokemon," Touko replied, patting Mijumaru on his head. Mijumaru barked before hopping on Touko's head. Touko laughed as voices called her.

"Touko!" the blond called Belle was followed by Cheren.

"Hey Belle! Hey Cheren!" Touko greeted. The boy grunted.

"Still can't believe you chose to become a Pokemon Ranger," Cheren muttered.

"Hey! Don't be like! My Mijumaru can battle, if he wants to," Touko countered. Belle looked deep in thought, before releasing a Pokemon.

"How about a battle then? My Pokabu against your Mijumaru!" Belle declared. Touko blinked.

"Pokemon Rangers don't train their Pokemon much. They only befriend them, not battle. That defeats the whole purpose of being a Pokemon Ranger Belle!" Cheren scolded the blond.

"Cheren! I can speak for myself," Touko growled. "How about it Mijumaru? Are you up for it?"

"Maru!" the Pokemon agreed, stomping in front of Touko, a determined look in his eyes. Touko grinned at her best friend, who gave a cheer.

"Alright! Pokabu, start with-"

"Mijumaru, use Tackle!" Touko ordered much faster. The Sea Otter obeyed, matching his Ranger's quick command and landing a fast Tackle onto the unsuspecting Pokabu's side. Belle yelped in surprise, before recovering.

"Pokabu, use Tackle back!" Belle cried out.

"Poka!" the Pokemon cried, obeying his Trainer.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Touko ordered. Mijumaru obeyed, the move being super effective against the fire type Pokemon.

"H-how does your Pokemon already know a move that has a type?" Belle's jaw dropped as she told her Pokemon good job and returned him to his Pokeball. Touko smirked.

"I've had Mijumaru longer than you Belle," Touko explained, Mijumaru hopping next to his Ranger. Cheren sighed, before spraying Mijumaru with a Potion and giving Belle one, giving Touko a battle stare.

"It's not fair if you and Belle get to enjoy a battle," he muttered, releasing a Tsutarja. "My Tsutarja knows a Grass type move. I will win."

Touko growled in anger. "Freaking cocky..." she muttered, Mijumaru stepping in front of Touko again. This time, Cheren was quick to attack, having observed Touko's battle tactics.

"Tsutarja, start with Leer!"

"Mijumaru! Attack with Tackle!"

* * *

><p>"I lost..." Touko muttered. Cheren stood with a proud smirk on his face. Touko glared. "Just because you won this one time doesn't mean anything! Mark my words!" Suddenly, a ring rang out, coming from Touko's Styler.<p>

_"Touko! Situation at Karakusa Town! Go check it out!"_

"Roger..." Touko answered dully, exchanging looks with her friends. "I guess I have to go..."

"Miju..." the Pokemon was depressed that he lost for his Ranger.

* * *

><p>"I think we should watch before breaking this up, right Mijumaru? I wanna see what they'll say," Touko told her Pokemon, walking up into the crowd.<p>

"Today, I would like to talk about Pokemon liberation," the man announced. His name...was Gēchisu . Touko frowned.

_Earlier, he said he was representing Plasma-dan...as in that Plasma-dan? The same goons who steal other people's Pokemon? They're pretty famous around Ranger Base..._

"...no truth in what I am saying?"

"I can!" Touko declared, taking out her Styler and badge, glaring at the man. All attention was drawn to the female Ranger as Gēchisu glared back. "I'm a Pokemon Ranger," she started, "and I've used my Styler to befriend Pokemon, not abuse them against their will. If they didn't want to be captured, they would break the Capture Line."

"You see, that's the trouble dear," Gēchisu countered. "You are a Ranger. They are Trainers. There is a big difference in those two."

"How? We both treat Pokemon as friends, not tools!" Touko shot back. This guy was really getting on her nerves. Gēchisu sighed.

"You will never understand," turning to the crowd, he added, "I hope that you consider my words. Good-bye."

Touko grit her teeth together, her Styler threatening to snap in half. How dare he...

"Your Mijumaru...speaks to me..." a voice rang out as the others left. Touko looked up to see a boy no older than she, with a cap and green hair that came above his waist.

"You speak too fast...what's this about Pokemon speaking?" Touko arched an eyebrow.

"So...you can't hear them either...such a shame...although I don't know what a Pokemon Ranger is directly...my name is N," the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Touko. Pokemon Rangers are like police who use Pokemon's power to save...help...things like that," Touko sighed dreamily at her job.

"Use?" N echoed. "Well, Touko, was it? Let me hear your Mijumaru's voice again!" he cried, sending out a Choroneko. Touko blinked.

What happened to the normal 'I challenge you to a battle'?

* * *

><p>And that's that. I hope they release the Pokemon Ranger game for the Isshu region! I already played Almia and Guardian Signs. Review!<p> 


End file.
